


Our Cute and Heartbreaking Story

by My_Dear_Feather



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Chasing, Comfort, Coric is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Fives and Jesse execution, Fluff and Angst, Hardcase is Hardcase, He Was Not Prepared, Idiots in Love, Injured Jesse, Jesse is an ARC trooper, Jesse is having fun, Jesse is proud, Kix In Love?, Kix and his cute hair, Licking, M/M, Muscles, Naked Hide and Seek, Nudity, Panicked Kix, Pining, Plans For The Future, Poor Kix, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Such a GOOD plan, This hurts, Worship, admiring Jesse’s body, release, so cute, that SMELL, tup is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Their relationship throughout the Clone Wars, from the beginning to the end, full of cuteness and sadness, little romantic talks and traumas, hope, cuddles and despair, laughs and pain, but above all the love of two simple clones of the GAR. Jesse and Kix.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested by my theory on how Jesse and Kix met, go read ‘If You don’t Want to Take a Break, the Break will Take You.’

When the attack came to an end, Anakin was the last one to enter the extraction ship back to the Resolute. As soon as the doors closed, a lot of victorious smiles appeared on the muddy and tired clones’ masked faces. Their General, as excited as them, was wearing one too:

‘Good job, men.’

Their shuttle took off in the second in the clouds, then there was not a word for the entire journey. All were waiting to be reunited in their quarters, with no superior officer, for some shouts and hugs. More serene, the General Skywalker, who was looking in front of him, saw a clone, very recognizable thanks to his armor, who had apparently troubles with holding himself up because of a wound which he kept his left hand on, and visibly, it wasn’t enough.

‘Jesse’ Anakin worriedly noticed, ‘are you injured?’

However, the soldier didn’t even have the time to answer before collapsing at his General’s feet as violently as if he was dead. All the clones around rushed to help him back up but it appeared that the soldier on the ground was not even conscious anymore. When he had fallen, his bucket had fallen down and let discovered his closed eyes and far too pale face.

‘He’s in a coma’ Coric indicated. By luck, he was on the transport and had found a way to the clone in order to take his pulse.

With great precautions, he then turned him on his back and saw a small black hole having gotten through his armor, right in the middle of his belly. Blood was abundantly flowing from it.

***

‘… journey’s been alright, except for Jesse who was shot in the belly and who waited until he fell to the General’s feet to let me know… Seriously what a… Anyway, no urgency here for now but I wouldn’t say no to some help here. Call me when you’re on bord the Resolute… - Coric out.’

Kix and Jesse had known each other for some time: two months, or maybe three, he couldn’t be more precise, but for soldiers who fall like dominos, this was a lot of time. And they were good friends, although their missions differed, and so kept them often apart.

However, the time they could spend together was precious to Kix because Jesse could make him laugh and for an unknown reason, he seemed to enjoy his company more than he should have, seeing their common conversations and the fact that Kix wasn’t a particularly special nor interesting clone.

So this time, it was his turn to feel an emotion of fear far more intense than it should have been for a wounded clone, as he saw dozens every day, as a medic. By the way, the word ‘fear’ seemed in fact far too small to describe his state: he was literally terrified by the new and didn’t even think to call Coric when he landed on the Resolute.

He immediately rushed – almost like a blaster shot – in the medbay which, like on every campaigns, was full of injured. One hundred clones at least, who approximatively had all the same face. When he walked into the first two alleys, like a Corusant guard looking for a fugitive, he saw many looks focusing on him. Yeah, well, it must be said that Kix wasn’t exactly in good shape.

Since directly coming back from the battlefield without stopping a second, he was still wearing his armor so muddy that we could barely distinguish the blue marks painted on it, his bucket a bit slashed by the cruel vegetation of the planet in one hand, and the other on his shoulder was holding his huge bag full of first aid medical equipment he had to carry at all times. Furthermore, sweat was abundantly covering his neck and forehead and above all, his cheek had a deep cut with dirty blood mixed with mud all around it.

‘Coric!’ Kix called on the verge of panic when he saw the medic bringing some bandages near a wounded and then turning towards him, ‘where’s Jesse?’

The medic gave no indication he was slightly worried about the physical and moral state of his fellow medic and as usual, he showed himself neutral and efficient by pointing the place:

‘Sector F, forth alley starting by the storage full of medic stuffs.’

Kix was about to turn and rush towards the indicated sector but suddenly, he felt Coric gently take his wrist. Kix looked at his friend and instantly saw him smile like he was a patient he was trying to reassure. He knew that smile so well.

‘He’s okay’ Coric simply added and he must’ve had noticed Kix’s weirdly agitated and worried behavior to conclude… well… what anyone would have concluded except Kix.

‘He won’t… Not for long anyway…’ the clone harshly replied before seeing Coric’s frown, visibly surprised and concerned about this reaction which wasn’t usual to Kix, ‘seriously, a shot right into his belly and he didn’t even warn us, what was he kriffing thinking? He could have died in that transport if you hadn’t been there!’

‘I know, Kix’ Coric nodded softly, understanding but not letting go of his wrist yet, ‘but take it easy, okay? He’s safe now.’

And on that, he let Kix’s wrist fall and turned his focus on the bandages again. On the moment, Kix thought he had calmed down somehow, thanks to Coric’s magical voice, but as soon as he reached sector F and saw Jesse smiling when he saw him, he instantly took a murderer-about-to-commit-a-crime walk and face again. Normally, he would have remembered Coric’s advices because he was right: Jesse was safe now and it was no use getting angry like that.

He was also telling the right thing by reminding him that arguing with Jesse for his irresponsible behavior wouldn’t do anything good, but for an unknown reason, he reasoned with his instinct only, as on an extreme situation, and his furious instinct was telling him Jesse needed to hear him.

Meanwhile he walked towards him quickly, he wondered what he was actually gonna say to him, whether he was gonna raise his voice or just stay straight before him to make his horrible guilt grow in him, which would probably say everything better than words.

The comic of the history was that, when Jesse had seen him arriving in sector F, he had smiled, happy his friend had thought about him, and he had quickly straightened to receive him. However, gradually as he saw him come far too fast, with no smile and footsteps far too heavy to be confused with anything else than dark, plain fury, his face crumbled in kind of a surprised fear, then just fear.

Finally reaching him, Kix rushed on him as if he had never had the intention of stopping and against all odds, squeezed him in his arms so tight that he could feel Jesse trying to catch his breath against the unpleasant armor pressed against him. No doubt, he was very startled by Kix’s reactions which, in a few seconds, had gone from fury to softness, and neither of the two matched to his usual temper, but anyway, he was not unhappy with the turn of things. Shyly, he wrapped his arms around this muddy armor.

Kix knew well that the present situation wasn’t written in the original script but it must be said that he couldn’t even remember how he had ended up here, except that through his anger for his friend, he had seen him smile and his presence so close had suddenly triggered a wave of comfort, relief and affection in him, linked with a deep feeling which he wasn’t quite sure of yet. Anyway, he had ended up in his arms and he shortly felt so weak that Jesse was no longer the patient: Kix was.

Jesse heard a sob. Right away, his heart began to beat harder and he tried all he could to pet his vod’s back despite his thick armor. Sadly, he wasn’t even certain the clone could feel his movements so he began to reassure him orally too:

‘Hey, Kix, I’m here… it’s okay… I’m okay…’  
‘You kriffing asshole’ Kix whispered with a shaky voice, ‘you could’ve died…’

Just because he was in his arms didn't mean he wasn't gonna tell him what he was thinking. Jesse didn’t seem vexed by his words, on the contrary, he seemed understanding with his feelings and flattered by them, but Kix didn’t catch why. He had worried for him as he worried for all his friends and brothers in general. As a medic, he had the responsibility to take care of them, it was normal.

‘Yeah, but it’s alright’ Jesse comforted him, slightly tightening his grip around him, ‘I’m alive… There… See?’  
‘Are you sure?’ Kix asked with the same shyly, shaky voice.

Jesse burst out laughing to this question and was about to answer an ironic sentence like ‘Almost sure’, which would have made Kix laugh, but he didn’t have the time to. Indeed, the clone’s breathing had quickened in the anticipation of the action having crossed his mind a second earlier. He had to follow his instinct.

Suddenly, the brain too empty to think or go back, he straightened, chucked his two hands on Jesse’s cheeks and violently kissed his lips, eyes closed overflowed with tears which intensely stung his open wound on his cheek, but he didn’t care at all. Once again, he didn’t quite know what had prompted him to do such a thing, especially in front of dozens of clones, but that seemed justified and pleasant, although his kiss was far from delicate.

Shocked, Jesse felt his heart take off when he realized the strength and the madness with which Kix was kissing him right on the mouth, as if he was desperate. Clearly, it didn’t seem to be a thoughtful action but more like spontaneous, which meant he was doing this only under his feelings’ impulsions. However, Jesse seemed far too shocked by his reaction to answer his kiss or even close his eyes and enjoy the moment. He simply let Kix feel him and take what he wanted from him.

As soon as the medic withdrew, Jesse saw him immediately blush. For a moment, Kix didn’t say anything but his friend was ready to bet he regretted to have done this. He could very clearly read this thought on his face. But the only thing the clone managed to articulate was:

‘I… had to check…’

Jesse friendly smiled to him, a way of saying that, whether he had wanted to do this or not, he wasn’t mad at him. Kix could interpret that in whatever sense he wanted. But that didn’t prevent him from blushing once more. For a moment, Jesse thought his friend was gonna run away under the shame of his impulsion, but he didn’t. On the contrary, to erase of all the minds present what he had just done, he completely changed the subject ; and he didn’t seem either angry nor shaky:

‘Well, let’s see this wound…’  
‘Don’t worry about that, Coric has already put bacta on it…’

But Kix ignored his commentary and began slightly lifting his blacks to see the wound which had indeed already been pampered. He started by applying light pressures in different places and by observing the applied cares with a medic eye. Concentrated like that, Jesse admired him: him, his muddy armor and his intense cut to the cheek which told him that Kix had directly come back from the battlefield to see him, and that made him blush too.

‘You should go heal yourself…’  
‘The wound looks clean’ the clone said, not listening to him, ‘Coric did a good job with the bandage, I think we’ll have to change it every two hours for a complete healing but normally, that should pretty quickly…’

‘Kix.’

‘What?’ the medic asked with an innocent look, turning his eyes towards him as if he hadn’t heard Jesse speak to him three times.  
‘Go heal yourself’ Jesse simply said and Kix wondered if he was ordering or subtlety begging.

‘I…’

Jesse looked at him with a comforting eye assuring him he wasn’t gonna get out of that bed while he was away and Kix ended up nodding, defeated by the fight and by all his emotions. Although reluctant, he covered Jesse with the blanket again as a caring medic and began walking away, looking completely exhausted, but all the same not forgetting to take a look behind him to make sure Jesse was still smiling. Twice.


	2. How they admitted it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late when Kix gets out of the common showers after a boring day and finds Jesse calmly drying himself off. Both are naked and unfortunately, Kix can’t find his own towel. Embarrassing. And what’s more, his eyes can’t help but look at Jesse’s beautiful body, as hypnotized.

The next month was quieter: there was no other major incident, the Republic won two victories on two separated fronts in the Galaxy and now back to Corusant, the 501st could enjoy some well-deserved rest in a hopeful atmosphere. The end of the war had never felt so close.

Regarding our two heroes, they had taken back their separated activities and duties in the 501st, but they were seeing each other at the 79th, in the barracks to play cards, during mandatory trainings and all that, as if nothing had happened the previous month in the Resolute’s medbay. Jesse wasn’t mad at him or disgusted and had well accepted the idea that this kiss was only the result of Kix’s diverse emotions, relief and extreme tiredness caused by the battle. And the medic, who had feared their friendship to die because of his act, was too grateful for his understanding.

But one evening, which seemed at first quite ordinary, things changed. After a long working day in the medbay, Kix rushed, like every evening, to the common showers where a few clones were still finishing despite the late hour. He especially loved to melt under the hot and soothing water in order to feel the stress of the day slide along his body with the soap.

When he got out of the common showers, there was no one left and the silence almost echoed like a gentle song. But, entering in the small intermediary room where clones dropped their towels, clothes and stuffs, he saw with surprise Jesse calmly drying himself off. Instinctively, with a hand, he hid his private parts when his friends turned his eyes towards him and affectionately smiled, without saying a word.

A bit embarrassed by his presence because he thought he was the last clone to shower this late, Kix nevertheless approached his locker as naturally as possible, but when he opened it, he saw only his neatly folded blacks. Rather to himself than to anyone, he grumbled:

‘Seriously, guys… Is this your definition of a joke?’  
‘What is it?’ Jesse kindly asked, busy with drying his torso off.

‘Stupid vods have taken my towel’ Kix vaguely mumbled, looking from right to left in hope of finding another one forgotten there.

Jesse didn’t take long to react. He took a determined step towards the clone, then said with a relaxed voice, almost casual:  
‘Here, take mine… It may be a little wet but it’s better than nothing…’

And on that, he friendly held him his towel. Gesture which seemed weird at first, since Jesse hadn’t even finished with drying himself off. And he knew deep inside him he should have said ‘no, but it’s kind of you’, sadly, these words stayed stuck in his throat without him knowing why. So Kix quietly took Jesse’s towel, leaving him completely naked in front of him. Pushed by civility – or by instinct – Kix was then about to turn around to give him some privacy but Jesse, seeing his look, gently articulated:

‘You don’t need to. I don’t mind.’

At this moment, he really should have said ‘I mind’ and turn around, his wise brain was telling him so as a last warning, but he decided to ignore it. Something inexplicable in him was whispering him that listening to Jesse couldn’t hurt. An understatement actually, even if he refused to admit it.

So Kix began to dry himself off under Jesse’s benevolent eye which wasn’t missing the slightest of his movements. A bit embarrassed under this constant calm and above all, silent gaze, he tried to be as quick as he could, but something pretty easily managed to distract his attention. This towel, which had just travelled on Jesse’s torso and surely many other places, was wearing his amazing smell.

It was so different from the other clones’ and Kix instantly loved it, but he couldn’t explain why. For a moment, he even forgot that its owner was still in the room and stopped to fully smell it. It seemed like the most delightful of all natural smells. Then, strongly blushing when he remembered Jesse could see him, he hurriedly resumed drying himself off, wrapping his body with this soft smell and slightly, unconsciously, lowered his eyes towards Jesse’s torso.

Deep down and shameful, he found it beautifully carved and curiously, he looked smooth and welcoming. At its sides, his muscled arms looked like an ARC trooper’s, and so Kix thought it was an intoxicating provocation of letting him see this so beautiful shape of skin and muscles. But it was not the best yet.

Because now that he had begun, he couldn’t help but throw furtive looks towards this body. Also, he innocently lowered himself on one knee in order to dry his left leg off and this was when he saw it. This beautiful thing. Unlike Kix, Jesse wasn’t trying to hide his private parts at all, on the contrary. He was exhibiting them to him and even seemed to show them off to him. He wasn’t hiding anything to him and was innocently proud with observing this clone from above whose discrete eyes were slowly drinking the marvelous vision between his legs.

And for a completely mad moment, the medic had the deep desire to just bend and land his lips on it, just to taste Jesse. He was absolutely sure he tasted amazing. Sadly, his fear gained him back and, feeding himself with a last look towards these sumptuous legs on which water was still flowing, as a barely finished work of art, Kix rose and quickly gave back his towel to Jesse, so that this one could not see how embarrassed he was.

Suddenly, turning back towards his folded blacks, he felt between his legs the friction of the irrefutable proof of the effect Jesse had on him. The medic could hardly lied to himself about his feelings by now, but he could still hide it to his vod for their friendship’s sake. He just had to hope it wasn’t too late.

‘Kix…’

With a shameful throat and a pounding heart, he hurried to put on the bottom half of his blacks to try and hide this too visible proof but as soon as he was finished, he knew it was too late. A hand landed on his naked shoulder and dominated it nearly instantly with a slow and gentle pressure which orders, but in a so reassuring, subtle and intimate way that Kix was unable to resist it.

He turned, nearly shaking, in front of his friend. And in his look, he read that Jesse had a sufficient proof and knew his shame, as well as all his feelings… but he approved them. Jesse kissed him. With a so soft kiss that Kix didn’t ask any question, but just melted under his gestures. Actually, he had fallen right into his trap, because wasn’t that Jesse’s final goal from the start by offering him this beautiful sight of his body? Anyway, this kiss was illustrating what he wanted most in the world.

He had missed these tender lips so much. But unlike last time, Jesse took benefit of his power to make his tongue play in Kix’s mouth and kriff it seemed explorer and affectionate. Feeling it joyfully wander from right to left and passionately greet his friend’s, it seemed like it wanted to touch everything at once. Kix loved it, thus, he nearly cried when he felt it sadly get back home. Taking a step back, Jesse looked at him, in search of some encouragement and Kix was really surprised, but really happy to notice he had eyes dark with desire:

‘Can I hug you?’ Jesse whispered when their nose slowly brushed and rubbed against one another.

For a second, Kix thought he was gonna faint with happiness. Because his heart instantly leaped to the idea of these muscled arms – which he had observed a few minutes earlier and a bit dreamt about to be honest – squeezing and capturing him. He couldn’t even imagine how safe he would feel between them and suddenly realized it was his absolute dream. How could have he been denying it?

‘Oh yes, please…’ he answered more desperate than he would have wanted and that made Jesse smile a bit.

So, like in a movie whose images would have been slowed down, Kix saw him get even closer, open his arms for him, then press him against his torso, skin against skin, raw, naked, hot and the simple feeling nearly made his already sensitive spot to jump. Then, his imposing arms wrapped themselves around him and so it was pure paradise. Kix had the feeling of being a tiny little thing being taken care of and Jesse particularly enjoyed to be this protector that Kix visibly approved greatly.

And that delicious smell! The one on the towel, but multiplied by a thousand seeing how he was coated with this soft drug. Jesse couldn’t imagine the effect he had on Kix, but anyway, this one had no idea for how long Jesse had been waiting for and dreaming this moment. Both seemed persuaded to love more than the other. But they just had to fully and orally admit their feelings… and they did.

‘How did you know I… loved you?’ Kix shyly asked, lowering his head towards the bottom of his blacks which weren’t exactly hiding the indiscrete proof of his excitement, ‘did you see it?’

‘No’ Jesse softly answered, face caught with an incessant smile peacefully lied on his shoulder, ‘your eyes told me… and the kiss you gave me in the medbay. Since then, I’ve always had hope. I only waited for things to move by themselves… And today, it happened… I love you, Kix.’  
‘Why?’ the clone asked, heart beating faster and faster.

‘I’m not sure yet…’ Jesse sincerely articulated, ‘why? Do I really need a reason to be madly in love with you?’

So flattered by these words and breathing them like a seducing poison, Kix buried his face against Jesse’s neck to get more drunk with that damn sweet smell and whispered back, overflowed with affection:

‘No, you don’t need to… but I know I adore you because I love your presence, your laugh, your eyes, your smell, your warmth and the imposing softness of your body…’

They kissed again, deeply. And when they parted again this time, Kix forced to go put on the rest of his blacks, and Jesse to get some clothes on. Although he didn’t want to leave him, Kix had also the firm intention of isolating himself anywhere in order to shout and express his joy which threatened him to make him implode. But when he headed towards the door, he heard the clone behind him noisily cough to get his attention. Kix turned with a questioning look:

‘Sorry, by the way…’ Jesse said a bit embarrassed, searching for something in his own locker, but I had to… check…’

And from his locker, he pulled out a perfectly folded towel: Kix’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike what we could think, Jesse is showing himself subtle, doesn’t reveal his emotions too much – while we can guess from the start that Kix loves Jesse – and he doesn’t try to flirt all the time, which shows us he takes this relationship seriously and doesn’t rush it because he really wants it to work. For me, it was really important to show this side of Jesse’s character.


	3. How they slept together for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I wanted to know if you’d like to sleep with me tonight… Not for our bodies, of course! We wouldn’t do anything… uh… intense… but… kriff… it would be just to spend a moment with you and… yeah, sleep with you…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen a shy Jesse?

It was two days later when Jesse decided to do something again. First of all because after their first kiss in the common showers, he hadn’t slept at all that night, too many thoughts and diverse emotions jostling in his head like a firework and he suspected that Kix hadn't been able to sleep either.

The following day had been so full with intensive trainings on Corusant that the two clones had barely had the time to meet and smile to each other, and by the way, it was at this moment Jesse had noticed the dark circles under the medic’s gentle eyes.

So that evening, he had questioned Rex on the program of the next day and had been very happy to hear that all the 501st was gonna dedicate its morning to diverse sports activities. Thus, later, shifting again and again in his bunk, Jesse spent his second night wondering how he should proceed to spend some time with Kix that the medic would enjoy as much as he would. Eventually, he fell asleep having only a vague idea which he noted to speak of with his close vods as soon as he could.

Their opinions were on the whole quite positive and when Jesse arrived the next day in the sport room, created only to keep clones in shape during their leaves on Corusant, he had a rather light and optimistic heart. With a single glance, he spotted Kix training to shoot on targets with Coric, however, Jesse didn’t go join them and rather headed towards the dumbbells at the opposite side of the room where he spent most of the morning.

The upper half of his blacks on the ground, he trained hard with a rare strength and determination, making all the sweat stuck in him because of his anxiety to run down his torso, and he tried to give a harmonious shape to his arms although they were already quite muscled thanks to the war. Then, Jesse quickly headed towards the treadmills to give the same vigorous look to his thighs before coming back to the dumbbells until the end of the session, where he talked with Fives and Hardcase.

When Rex sent them all to rest, Jesse was completely sweaty and breathless but he wasn’t blushing yet and looked more attracting than ever. So picking up the upper half of his blacks while the clones were beginning to arrange the equipment, Jesse walked towards Kix not far from the exit, determined and so concentrated that his anxiety almost disappeared under a confident gaze.

‘Kix!’

The 501st medic naturally turned around and his eyes became black the second he saw Jesse’s face. A moment later, his pupils were on his large torso dripping with sweat. A moment later, they were on his arms’ muscles looking appetizing to say the least. In three seconds, his breath had become as noisy as his own and Jesse could now be sure he had all his attention and that Kix would drink his words like his vital morning coffee.

However, for a few moments, he didn’t say anything, dragging a few mocking looks around them. First because he was trying to catch his loud breath, apparently having trained so hard on the dumbbells that he didn’t feel able to make a complete sentence – but he was mostly stressed. Secondly because watching Kix looking at him seemed to define pure preciosity.

Finally because he didn’t want to interrupt the clone in his fascinated observation of a drop of sweat slowly running along his sculpted torso. And so for a short moment looking at it, Jesse thought Kix was literally gonna emit a little keen cry, like a meow, before fainting. He didn’t though, but the clone now knew that he was making a really good impression. So taking his confident and casual tone, he asked:

‘How are you?’

Kix smiled to him, mouth still half-opened in front of his imposing presence he simple couldn’t stop from discreetly looking at. The medic was beautiful too, with his thinner body but perfectly balanced in all of its shapes, his faultless blacks and his barely awake angel face, contrasting with his dark eyes, the lightnings between his brown hair and his bold tattoo near his temple: ‘A good droid is a dead one.’

‘Good, thanks…’ he answered very happy to hear his interest, ‘and from what I can see… all is perfectly fine with you too…’

Once more, Kix landed his eyes on his body, then on his face again. He looked happy, impressed, he was waiting for Jesse to talk… It was the moment. The moment to ask him, where Kix would say ‘yes’ and where he could go scream his joy in the barracks the two minutes following. The clone hadn’t prepared his sentence but he knew what he was gonna say and Kix could feel it, that’s also why he didn’t rush him and let him these few seconds of silence to psychologically prepare himself and to take a deep breath.

‘Hey, Jesse, good luck to go ask K…’

Arrived from nowhere, Hardcase had put a hand on his shoulder and was about to go while letting out words of encouragement, before seeing the person in front of Jesse. He froze, mouth opened, realizing his unrecoverable mess, comically breaking this perfectly romantic moment and waited for one of the two to react with a raised eyebrow or a fist right in his face.

‘Well, thanks a lot, Hardcase’ Jesse answered with a sarcastic smile and Kix burst out laughing.

The clone instantly took on a sorry look he didn't show often but which was visibly sincere because, not wanting to destroy more of their intimacy, he hurriedly rushed away, blushing and without a word. The intensity of the moment having disappeared, the two clones seemed a lot more relaxed when they let their gazes meet one another again. So with a cute little laugh, Kix asked, pushed by Hardcase who had sort of ruined the suspense:

‘So, what did you want to ask me?’

Internally blaming Hardcase for having murdered any escaping, Jesse counted on his muscles to make the uncertainty in his voice melt when he finally said, very simply, looking at him:

‘I wanted to know if you’d like to sleep with me tonight… Not for our bodies, of course! We wouldn’t do anything… uh… intense… but… kriff… it would be just to spend a moment with you and… yeah, sleep with you…’

Kriff he had sounded miserable… But luckily for him, Kix didn’t care about his voice and loved his words because instantly, he started to frenetically nod like a child who is promised a nice gift. He smiled, blushed a bit too, and his eyes seemed to widen and inside, the blackness of his interest seemed to darken even more with desire. The medic didn’t have to say one word for Jesse to understand his positive answer and his joy to this amazing idea but he stammered all the same:

‘Yes, I’d really like that!’

***

Jesse prepared everything with the greatest care, that evening. He showered as soon as possible, then put on some clean and comfortable blacks. After that, and probably for the first time in his life, he made his bed, taking care of not changing the sheets. He had thought about it for a moment, but after seeing Kix smell the towel he had given him two days ago, he told himself the clone would particularly love to be wrapped with his natural smell. It was his den after all.

After settling two pillows at the top of the bed, his heart almost jumping with joy, Jesse had quickly eaten, then had come back to his bunk where he had calmly laid down in order to observe every clone entering the barracks. However, as he realized seeing them enter one after the other stressed him again, he forced himself to look away and to patiently wait for his vod, fixing the ceiling, arms crossed under his head, and he relaxed – or at least he tried.

Thus, he waited five long minutes, or maybe ten short ones, he couldn’t tell but in any case, he had been waiting for long now. Some clones around had even fallen asleep while they had arrived in the barracks after Jesse. Even him, despite his impatience, was beginning to close his eyelids – probably because of the tiredness the dumbbells had caused him – when he heard a few discreet footsteps, almost silent actually, at his right. In Jesse’s brain though, these soft sounds had resonated like a powerful alarm.

Kix was standing a few meters away from his bunk, his two feet as stuck to one another and his arms shyly joined in front of him, like a young kid having come to ask some modest space in his parents’ bed in order to comfort from a nightmare. His eyes still dilated were making shine a hesitant cuteness capable of competing with the smallest kitten and his hair’s lightnings seemed to have been sharpened just for the occasion. When seeing Jesse slowly turning towards him in his bunk, he happily smiled.

Even if very impatient to wiggle between his enormous arms – because when Jesse shifted to make him some room and lifted the blanket to invite him in, Kix saw with a violent heartbeat that his blacks were making the gigantic size and shape of his torso stand out even more – he also wanted to make this moment last in order to intensely savor it.

Finally, even if he was trying to forget it, he had to admit he was a bit scared, because he was about to dive in the unknown and he wouldn’t be able to control what would happen then.

‘I’m pretty sure you have to put one foot in front of the other to come here’ Jesse smiled, still holding the blanket up for him and probably guessing what was happening inside the adorable medic’s head.

Kix had a small laugh which instantly relaxed him a bit. How did Jesse always know what to do or say for him to feel good? His heart beating hard, he obeyed, making his two steps a lot more stiff and shaky than he would have wanted, and stopped again when his knees brushed against the edge of the bunk. Kriff, from here, Jesse seemed so massive that he was gonna be a so tiny thing between his arms. Kix had the feeling he could be crushed with a simple gesture once laid with him. His heart was beating so hard.

Despite all, the clone was still calmly keeping the blanket up, patient for him, ready to wait his whole life just to feel the pleasure to have this so weak and fragile treasure in his bed. And Jesse couldn’t help but smile even more when he saw him finally sink a timid leg under his blanket, then the other, slowly sitting to his right, laying his back against the thick mattress and eventually, his head against the pillow. When he stopped moving, Jesse sighed with relief, as if they’d just done the hardest of the work, an exploit.

Then gently covering Kix with the blanket up to his neck, Jesse observed his simply petrified with extasy expression about what was actually happening, his noisy breathing seemed back: sign that he already enjoyed this bed too much. Slipping his arm under the blanket, Jesse slowly approached his hand towards Kix in order to pull him against him but suddenly stopped, asking with a low voice:

‘Can I…?’

But Kix got closer even before he had finished his sentence: turning towards him, then calmly wiggling until nesting his head in the hollow of Jesse’s neck, his torso brushing against his. Then, he stayed there, breathing with a discreet excitation the clone’s smell, the tip of his little nose against the skin of his throat.

Jesse only had to hear the tiny sniffles, like a very attracted puppy, to know how much he enjoyed it. Then, since Kix kept his arms along his body, he wrapped his muscled arm around his back, followed by his leg around his waist and gently pressed it against him.

Immediately, he heard the clone sigh with happiness against his neck. Kix literally felt swallowed – because almost entirely under the blanket now – and captured by a big beast counting on neatly keeping him there for the night – and he deeply wanted to say ‘forever’. Because surrounded by this enormous warm body, completely submerged with a smell which secretly drugged him and which he had so often dreamt of, he understood well Jesse’s message and nearly wanted him to whisper it: ‘You’re mine.’

‘Is it good?’ he whispered instead, softly petting his back to make him shiver.

Kix took another deep breath against his neck and the clone’s blanket, his nostrils invaded with his love’s natural smell, sending him very high in the clouds. This nest was so intensely filled with this smell, with Jesse, with all the good he was doing to him and he would never have enough of him and his presence imprisoning him to show him how much he cared about him.

‘Yes…’ Kix answered, slightly sighing and tightening a bit more against Jesse’s torso which he had desperately admired so often, ‘you smell so good… Jesse, this is perfect… You are perfect…’

‘Thanks’ the clone largely smiled, burying his hand in his short hair, ‘I knew you’d like it… but you’re the only perfection here, little Kix… and I’m so lucky to have you for myself…’

Jesse tightened his embrace around the medic, pulling a discreet whine of pleasure from him when he closed his eyes, feeling wrapped and protected enough to fall asleep with a few tired blinks and as soft as a kitten. As for Jesse, he didn’t really sleep, because he didn’t want to unconsciously disturb him by changing position as he was used to. Furthermore, he wanted to make sure he always stayed in intimate contact with Kix and never turned his back on him.

Finally, he had to admit the most important, Jesse wasn’t feeling sleepy at all now that he could look limitless at Kix, and above all, he could look at him sleeping and just being beautiful, because life’s not eternal. So for the majority of the night, Jesse just spent his time checking that his precious treasure was still okay, that his sleep remained peaceful and perfect and endlessly repeating himself he had an incredible luck to have this little thing in his bed, appearing to be born to be magnetized to his chest.

Obviously, Jesse ended up falling asleep after a few hours of intense contemplation – deeply hoping not to snore – and dreamt about amazing things he was doing to Kix just to see him melt under pure pleasure and whisper his name. Things he actually promised himself to do to him as soon as the clone would feel ready.

Later, when he calmly awoke, it took him several minutes to notice he was no longer curled next to Kix but completely on him: his massive thighs tight around his waist and his two enormous arms circling his little sleepy chick head, as to protect him from the outside world. Very seduced by his unconscious action resulting in this position, Jesse then wondered if he shouldn’t hibernate like that in order to keep Kix to himself, trapped for the whole winter.

When the clone beneath him slowly opened his eyes though, his expression quickly changed into a sorry embarrassment because it was very probable that the poor Kix feel a bit overwhelmed under his weight and find Jesse too possessive. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he started to loosen his embrace in order to take back his place next to Kix and let him breathe but before he had done a single movement, he was stopped by his weak sleepy voice:

‘No… Stay like that… I’m good, there… I love you…’

Melting under his words he would never get bored of, Jesse slowly bent towards Kix’s lips, his hands framing his two blushing cheeks and with the greatest hesitation, the greatest precaution, he gently kissed him. The medic beneath him shyly meowed in the kiss, still partially hiding how much he loved his kisses and tenderness, but it would get better, Jesse was sure of it. After all, it was just about getting to know his trust, his reactions, preferences and lips.

But one day, Jesse smiled peacefully insinuating his lips in Kix’s mouth, both of them would know each other by heart: every sensitive spot, every reaction and adoration, every weakness… and every look of the other. For now, their love was largely enough so there was nothing to rush.

After all, since that night, Kix never slept in his own bed again… and that said absolutely everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their shyness is their absolute cuteness.


	4. How one of their first time went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You see, you’ve been distant lately… and I would love to play with you for hours just for you to feel how hard this is… to be patient…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kix and I weren’t really discreet either at first’ – from ‘Until you fall asleep on a cloud’. Well, you’re gonna see why he said that…

‘You sure this is a good idea?’

Jesse turned the key in the locking mechanism and the door of the mess instantly opened. Inside, the great room seemed dark but nevertheless they could easily see the large rows of benches and tables. Besides that, there was nothing, no one.

‘No’ the clone answered with a smirk, ‘I’m sure this is a bad idea…’

‘Great, I’m feeling better now’ Kix laughed, entering the mess behind Jesse, ‘at least, I’m sure you’re still yourself… Well, I know the dangerousness of the thing arouses you but what will we do if someone comes here and sees us kriffing?’  
‘Oh, I don’t know if we’re gonna go that far’ Jesse mumbled, turning around to close the door, lock it then put the key on a near table.

‘What do you mean?’ Kix asked, frowning, ‘we’ve come here just for that.’

Jesse removed the upper half of his blacks, revealing this magnificent body and showing off with it until purring, nearly toasting Kix’s destabilized brain:  
‘Yes but… you have to deserve it first. You see, you’ve been distant lately… and I would love to play with you for hours just for you to feel how hard this is… to be patient…’

Kix rolled his eyes but Jesse had barely finished his sentence that he suddenly pinned the clone against the wall, just near the mess’ door. And against all odds, he didn’t kiss his prey like the clone surely expected him to, but lifted his knee until pressing it between Kix’s legs, and he held him there, vulnerable and desperate. Jesse then realized how effective his sensual speech had been because nearly instantly, he felt his vod’s body starting to heat up.

Not really knowing if he wanted to push Jesse away or encourage him to increase the feeling, the clone put his hands on his naked shoulders in order not to fall and his vod pushed his leg a bit more against his sensitive spot in response. Kix whined. Jesse could fully feel this living thing waking up against his knee, this growing warmth and when he lifted it even more, Kix found himself on his toes, his sensitive spot so pressed against Jesse that he wanted to escape this to stop this torture.

His breathing seemed to speed up and he was trying hard to keep his eyes opened in front of the clone’s smirking ones. After a few seconds, Jesse was almost lifting Kix against the wall and he nearly could have cried of joy when imagining the pleasure and pain mixing together pleasantly in Kix’s veins. But suddenly, when the stimulation was so good for the clone that when he was about to ask for more, it stopped.

‘Sit’ Jesse ordered, pointing the nearest bench, ‘I have an idea.’

Kix obeyed to his torturer without daring to say a word to argue. Once shivering with fear on the bench, wondering what Jesse had found to have fun with him this time, the clone gently parted his legs to see his weak spot, clearly visible stuck under his blacks.

Again, Kix was surprised to see Jesse didn’t remove his blacks, but approached his face until brushing his nose against the epicenter of the clone’s pleasure. Then, he opened a wide mouth, his teeth nearly touching his target, and exhaled a burning breath, directly coming from his throat.

‘Kriff, Jesse…’ was all Kix managed to articulate while trying to move his back backwards to escape from this mouth but even before he had made a move, Jesse firmly caught his thighs.

Then, he began to heat up what he had under his nose, with the only strength of his hot breath. And the feeling of being overcome with heat down there, without being able to do anything else than quietly wait there and whine, it was the worst of tortures and somehow, even more sensual than everything Kix had ever imagined. When Jesse exhaled for the third time – noisily – Kix thought he was gonna implode. He burst into tears in front of the intimacy of the gesture and quickly put his hand on Jesse’s scalp to urge him on.

‘No, no, not yet…’ this one very excitedly mumbled when he saw some delicate tears travel down Kix’s cheeks, ‘before taking you, I want it to be scalded with desire, as desperate as you are and as sumptuous as ever…’  
‘It is! I am! Please, please, please!’

Jesse looked at Kix, smirking. He seemed to wonder if he was feeling merciful tonight or not and gladly, he stood up. Instantly, Kix sighed noisily with relief, but Jesse barely let him time to catch his breath because, having already found a new idea, he was ordering while sitting on a near bench:

‘Stand up, on the table, I want to see your divine skin… Show it to me, make it look good, and if you’re pretty enough, maybe I’ll take care of your flower…’

Inexperienced but desirous to please his clone, Kix climbed on the table and started to remove his blacks, with the sweetest slowness, from top to bottom, keeping his legs slightly parted. It wasn’t great art but it seemed to be enough for Jesse’s eyes because, admiring the naked Kix in front of him like a model on a stage, he unconsciously licked his lips.

One of Kix’s characteristic was his thinness mixed with his perfectly balanced muscles and the care he was giving to his skin to keep it smooth and soft, despite the arid or cruel lands in which they were often sent in campaigns. And Jesse apparently loved this skin. When Kix finished with endlessly turning around to show all his treasures, his clone suddenly rose and exclaimed like a lion starved for too long:

‘You have five seconds to flee before I go chase you. If I catch you… I’ll eat you without any mercy.’

Kix emitted a sound which seemed like a both eager and panicked mew. But when Jesse began a very short countdown, he looked everywhere around him in hope of finding a way to escape. The mess didn’t have some real hiding place and beyond that, Jesse was by far faster than him, which wasn’t letting him much hope to actually escape, but of course, that was part of the game.

‘Three… Two… One…’

And instantly, he jumped on the table and started to run after his clone. What an ironic situation! In this terrible war, these two clones – one of them completely naked –had found no better entertainment than a chase at 3 a.m. in an empty mess, which probably wouldn’t be soon.

Indeed, the sound of rushing footsteps on the tables was echoing with such force throughout the room that Jesse feared – or more like hoped – it would attract people here, and so trouble. As for Kix, he seemed a lot more terrified by being chased by what, in the dark, seemed to be a wolf, than by the noise they were making.

When he arrived at the other side of the room, the clone turned around, catching his breath. Jesse was nowhere to be seen and so he directly thought he was hiding under a table to surprise him. Thus, Kix jumped off the end of the table, near the wall, then slowly lowered himself in order to see Jesse hidden just there, but he didn’t even have the time to.  
Because as soon as he saw his feet appear in front of him, Jesse had come out like a blaster shot and had caught then pinned Kix against the wall in a perfect technic known to effectively neutralize enemies.

He wouldn't have needed to though because the poor clone looked so surprised with seeing him burst out from nowhere that he didn’t have the time to react: he simply let himself be pinned against the wall as peacefully as an innocent flower.

Grumbling with pleasure like the predator having used some trick to finally trap its prey, Jesse imprisoned Kix’s lips in his and immediately felt his body rush towards his in the huge hope of rubbing himself against him. Jesse smiled in front of his surely unconscious reaction then whispered to his clone asking for so much love that he could have become mad:

‘Now, you’re all mine, I can read it in your desirous eyes… in your eager moves… and in this beautiful thing…’

Jesse had lowered his eyes and instantly pressed his hands on Kix’s thighs to intensify his words, and to make him completely vulnerable against this wall, his ‘flower’ very cleared for him. Kix mewed again: of excitation or fear? He would never know. Now, he was only reading Jesse’s hungry look which was ogling his next meal. And when he knelt in front of him without removing his hands from his thighs, he couldn’t help but add:

‘Don’t worry… I’ll try not to bite too hard…’

Desiring to savor the moment to the max, Jesse began with putting his lips on his divine thighs, softly kissing the sensitive skin there, as if he wanted to taste the branches of the tree for a bit before attacking the stem. In the mess, there was now an almost complete silence because Jesse was too busy pecking his thighs here and there, and Kix seemed in an intense concentration in order not to fall.

Indeed, Jesse could feel his legs tremble with the anticipation mixed with probably some apprehension. Smiling, flattered, Jesse gently travelled his hands along his thighs, trying to reassure him, but in fact, his skin was now so sensitive that the warmth emanating from him seemed fifty times bigger than Jesse would have hoped. So, changing tactic, he gently took the medic’s hands and placed them on his bald head, nearly whispering to his flower, making it shiver:

‘Relax, Kix… and just let your body feel.’

And he took him in as if he hadn’t eaten for days. Kix emitted a small whine when the sensation climbed to his brain then he instantly melt against the wall and his hands instinctively began to guide Jesse towards the places that made him cry. Happy with the turns of things, the clone raised his eyes towards Kix who seemed completely lost in the clouds, eyes closed towards the ceiling and mouth half opened.

Without leaving his eyes off him, Jesse tickled him with his tongue and frankly increased the pressure around his sweet, thus instantly saw Kix’s mouth open wide. He had all the power on his clone now and definitely wanted to play with that, with him, for hours.

‘Oh Jesse, it’s so… I love you so much… but I hate you when you do thaaaaaat!’

The clone burst out laughing, making Kix’s flower to vibrate and observed his tormented face which was vainly trying to survive to the long trial to which Jesse had submitted him. Avidly licking his sweet, he smiled to him like a perfect devil:

‘The night is indeed gonna be very funny…’

***

‘… and so, my blaster was so dirty I couldn’t even take the shot…’  
‘That’s not good…’

The two first clones to enter the mess unlocked it, then pushed the door without wondering why the door had been locked. At first, all seemed normal but they immediately stopped their conversation when they noticed the ground was smeared with a non-identified substance, but which could hardly pretend to be something it wasn’t. The first clone opened some wide eyes, astonished:

‘Is this what I think it is?’

The second clone instantly looked everywhere in the room, searching for the two guilty and saw them laid on a table, naked at the back of the mess, glued to each other and peacefully sleeping after a tough night of sweets. The clone then turned towards his friend with a surprised smile to his lips:

‘I think so, yeah.’


	5. How they Saved and Broke Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Umbara, things were bad for everyone, including our two heroes. Difficult choices are to be made. Orders to be disobeyed, for everyone. But both wanting to stay alive and saving the other is a hard thing to do, as they’re about to find out in this heartbreaking experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Season 4 Episode 10 ‘Carnage Of Krell’.

Sweat delicately beading on his forehead tensed by the pressure of a life depending of his hands, Kix was healing a clone between life and death when the door opened. This had been going on for six hours already. Six long, stressful and unbearable hours of suffering and sweating in this small and very strongly enlightened room where the wounded largely exceeded the maximum capacity.

It wasn’t a medbay, but as soon as the sector had been cleared, it had become one. After all, wounded only needed to be inside, with medics kneeling on the ground to heal their injuries, or in the worst cases, to appease them a bit. They were only two medics with a very limited equipment. In short, it was like trying to feed a flock of sheep with a twig.  
Except these sheep were suffering and that if they weren’t fed quickly, they were going to be eaten by a black wolf, well known in war. In other words, it was an unbelievable mess. 

So at the end of the sixth hour, the door opened while Kix was busy applying a huge bactapatch on a particularly savage wound in this poor clone's belly.  
Applying really light pressures to clear the sides of the bluish bandage, the medic felt an insistent presence on his left. He instinctively turned. Tup. Tup visibly tormented, worried and probably disgusted too, by the vision of this bloodied clone of which Kix carried the marks, mixing red and brown.

‘How's it going around here?’ he asked, more to announce himself than anything else because there was no point hoping for someone's sympathy right here and now.  
‘I try not to think about it’ Kix vaguely mumbled, applying one last pressure before taking his patient’s pulse, ‘we lose them every second. What are you doing here?’

‘I know I’m not supposed to disturb you now and I maybe will get a serious sanction for telling you that when you’re already outmatched. Not to mention that I should have returned to the barracks by now but, as soon as I managed to get rid of Dogma, I thought I needed to tell you…’

Tup had joined the 501st barely a week ago. So Umbara was his first operation in the battalion. Thus, he still seemed shy, uncertain in his actions, unable to think by himself, to disobey the slightest and meaningless orders ; but friendly because at that point, his only goal was to make some friends. Kix was one of those he had managed to sympathize: naturally, since as a medic, Kix made sure almost all the 501st clones liked him.

So he kept his face neutral, still concentrated on the pulse of the clone laid down on the ground, and sighed, too stressed by time, but thinking Tup was simply trying to do good, for him and as a friend:

‘Hurry then… What is it?’  
‘Did you get the last briefing about the siege which would apparently take place above our heads as we speak and whose republican goal would be a supply ship sending arms to the capital?’

‘I have quickly been told between two patients indeed’ Kix nodded with maybe a slight irony in his voice, meaning he had here some more important things to attend to.  
‘Well, in short’ Tup hesitated, fixing Kix’s shoulder before deciding to spit it out, ‘Jesse left to take care of it with Fives and Hardcase… I don’t really know how they… how they plan to destroy this ship but, they left with Umbaran ships… The ones Krell ordered to be pinned down after Hardcase blew up the hangar door with one…’

Kix had dropped his patient’s wrist at the word ‘Jesse’. He sighed, probably for the first time since six hours, and fixed the void. It was as if Tup had just announce his riduur’s death. And in his mixed emotions, because of confusion, stress and tiredness, he managed to find himself quite selfish to feel all that for a clone, while he had just seen dozens of others die in this little room without saying a word.

The fact Jesse had left on a suicide, unauthorized mission was making him angry, yes, but wasn’t surprising, above all if that was in order to save many lives by cutting off weapons to the capital. What a lovely inscription on a grave stone it would be… If he had one. Kix was disgusted with his own thoughts and calmed down a bit. He felt Tup land his hand on his unconsciously shaking shoulder.

‘I’m sorry…’

Now, they were acting like Jesse was truly dead meanwhile dozens of clones were dying in front of them. But in the end, it was the same thing because…

‘Even if he doesn’t die during this suicide mission’ Kix thought out loud but his voice quickly went off, ‘you can be sure he will be court martialed… or worst if Krell… This guy is a monster! I’m sure he’d kill anyone of us without any remorse! Anyway, he just did, didn’t he? Look around you!’

He made a vague gesture in front of him to show all the horror of what he was currently living while this vile being was probably drinking some coffee, all warm in his tower. Kix had tears in his eyes and Tup could understand it. He didn’t know if he was gonna see Jesse alive again after having vaguely seen him at the core of the battle near this base. Instantly, Tup deeply regretted to have entered this room. He hadn’t done anything good or helped anyone. He had done everything wrong.

‘At least, he’s with Fives and Hardcase…’ Tup mumbled, lowering his head to try and relieve his guilt, ‘and Rex fully trusts them all… even if he tried to dissuade them from disobeying orders. I honestly think that if they have troubles with Krell once home, Rex will try to protect them…’

If they come back…, Kix sadly thought, shaking his head but somewhere, he was slightly reassured Jesse was with talented, brave and determined clones. However, these qualities in a critique situation could also lead them to their deaths. Getting out of his thoughts, the medic realized Tup was still talking:

‘… and anyway, Dogma tried to tell Krell but Rex directly stopped him…’

He wisely decided to silence the fact he was with Dogma at that moment, Kix had enough pain in his poor heart. Because Tup was reading little hope in his eyes and an intense feeling of being helpless about Jesse. The young clone almost wanted to cry when seeing this silent and broken Kix trying to find the strength to let a tear drop.

The worst was that many patients needed him to stay strong. Kix was vital to them at this point, but Kix was currently dying inside. Forcing himself to get out of his head by his medic instinct when hearing an awful cry of pain, he simply rose and mumbled, his back in front of the clone to hide his face – because a medic on the verge of tears is really the last thing the wounded needed to see:

‘Please… stay with Rex… and warn me if you have any news from Jesse.’

Then, he went towards another wounded, letting Tup alone, compassionate in the middle of the room, as if they’ve just had a basic conversation in this medbay. In the end, things seemed even worse now. Forced to leave, Tup turned his back to stop hearing the wounded’s unbearable whines.

A few hours later, when all the urgent wounded had been taken care of, Kix was ordered some rest – because sleeping was impossible at this point – so, he went to the barracks where he realized the majority of clones were gathered in small groups in the room to speak low – so to criticize Krell. He didn’t go join them though, but just sat on the bed he was assigned, he took his head in his hands and tried to deeply breathe.

His brain seemed to overheat, his heart was beating too fast but he couldn’t cry and was trying hard not to think or worry but was miserably failing so he was feeling even more useless and helpless to Jesse! When the door burst out opened behind him, he didn’t turn to see who it was and straightened only when his name was shout in the room:

‘Kix! I looked for you everywhere…’ Tup mumbled, trying to catch his breath after what seemed to be a hard race, ‘they did it! They blew up the supply ship but…’

Sadly, the end of his sentence was muffled by a brusque banging when the doors opened again on a Dogma straight like a stake and a severe look on his face. Apparently, he had just been given an important task, otherwise, he wouldn’t have shown so proud and authoritarian when he sharply ordered:

‘You six’ – he pointed them – ‘take your weapons and come with me, the orders are from the General Krell.’

The temperature of the room seemed to suddenly fall by ten degrees. Kix and Tup was part of the six, of course, since the medic’s bed was just near the door. Hearing that, the suddenness of the situation made Tup to lose his words and Kix had to admit he had lost his thoughts too for a moment, because this was a very unusual order, even quite weird, and far from reassuring. For a few seconds, none moved.

‘What did Rex say?’ one of the six clones asked, visibly suspicious but above all confused.  
‘The General Krell believes he’s done enough’ Dogma replied as sharply as if the clone had disrespected him by asking a question, and so by doubting of his authority, ‘the Captain was therefore required to do, I quote ‘low profile’ in this matter. So I was asked to take the lead of the execution.’

The atmosphere was already freezing, but it became Hoth in an instant. Several worried looks were shared. Tup automatically turned a panicked but voiceless face towards Kix who couldn’t stop frowning. Unconsciously, his cardiac frequency had skyrocketed. Making a step forward to talk to the severe clone, he asked him some explanations with the sweetest and most innocent voice possible:

‘Dogma… what’s going on?’

But the questioned just stared at him coldly, like a facade full of pride to accomplish his mission, but basically empty. Kix had never seen Dogma like this, although the clone had never been specially friendly. And in this increasing anxiety about this worrying order, while Kix still didn’t know where Jesse was, or if he was okay, all Dogma found in response was:

‘Take your weapon, Kix.’

There was no other explanation. And only one order, as soon as they had left the barracks: execute the clones in severe infraction. They had barely the time to realize the very idea was frightening that they were already waiting in line in front of a high wall, their weapons in hands and none of the six clones dared to utter a single word. Also because they could perfectly see their General observing them up on his tower, with an evil eye.

Protesting would have been supernatural, but thinking about what they were about to do though, everybody was doing it and above all when the prisoners approached the execution zone, guards all around them. But they were only two to arrive and Kix had to deduce what there was to deduce. Hardcase dead. It didn’t make any sense. Because although he had understood it, he couldn’t accept it: this clone, always happy, always willing, funny and brave… and so there he was, joining the great family of the dead in combat.

And there he was coming now, this familiar handsome clone Kix could see drop some unknown words to Fives. Behind them was walking an afflicted Rex with a huge burden nearly visible on his shoulders, making them bend and look at the ground. Though he was fixing Dogma with a disapprobation stare, then them, the six clones soon murderers of their own brothers.

‘Kix, Kix, I… I can’t do this’ Tup whispered, apparently lacking air because too panicked and that was understandable since Umbara was his first battle, ‘What do we do?’  
But the medic didn’t answer. He didn’t have the strength to, and besides, was barely hearing him. Because the guards had put Jesse in front of the wall, just before him and in this sudden panic where the end of their world was about to end, it only took a quarter of a second for their eyes to meet, tender and terrified.

In Kix’s, Jesse could read ‘you were crazy but I love you so much and I’m already suffering’ and in the prisoner’s pupils, his riduur could see a muffled pride, a great tiredness, fear, yes fear, but also an inexplicable relief to be there, in front of these eyes he would be able to see one last time.

Very far, both heard Dogma and Fives sharing a few words of mutual hatred, and Kix vaguely saw Captain Rex, helpless on the side, staying at the back, which was unusual of him and he was probably suffering from it. Then he received the orders: ‘Ready weapons, aim…’ and at that precise moment, where he had his weapon aiming right at Jesse’s chest, he told himself this wasn’t happening, he seemed far too calm for it to be real… but he also thought he was about to die too. ‘Because if I shoot you, it will be my heart bleeding.’

Oh Kix… in the end, I’m lucky… I will see your beautiful eyes when dying… what a wonderful last vision of this poor life… I’m not mad at you, little Kix, I prefer you to be the one sending me to the stars… and I hope you’ll stay alive thanks to me…

When suddenly, Fives exclaimed some fiery and revolted words, Kix turned his eyes away from his clone who stayed there, silent: for once, he was speechless and let Fives do the talking. Tears were awfully burning Kix’s pupils when he looked at the soldier at his left who instantly met his gaze. He seemed, by his mind, to ask him: ‘are we really about to do this?’ ‘No.’ Kix answered by the same desperate eyes, because no brother could have believed such thing to be happening. Himself didn’t believe it either.

Then, his gaze was, like a magnet, attracted towards Tup whose lips were shaking so much Kix wondered how he was still managing to hold his weapon. ‘Poor kid’ he thought, ‘so willing and kind, he should be playing cards at this point, not executing his brothers and friends.’

Anyway, it seemed completely paradoxical and revolting that Kix had spent the last six hours to heal dozens of deadly wounded brothers whose blood’s smell was still emanating from his hands, but that he was about to kill other brothers without a word.

He hadn’t been trained for this, he wanted to die rather than to kill and if his love was to be executed, then he wanted to be at his side and not his murderer, no matter if Jesse had sacrificed himself so he could live!

‘FIRE!’ Dogma ordered and Kix, as well as five other clones, pulled the trigger. A dramatic, scary but also soothing silence settled above everything else. All opened their eyes and lowered their weapons like one man. Fives half-opened his pupils and Jesse raised his head, thunderstruck but alive.

Kix had aimed for the wall, a few inches away from Jesse’s head and it was an amazing silent surprise to realize they had all done the same. Without even having agreed or talked about doing this, the clones had, once again, showed that their humanity could go beyond orders they were given. They were all gonna be in troubles now, though. But determined to stand up to Dogma, and to Krell, they all dropped their weapons, a noisy but pacific revolution.

You know the rest of the story: after one of Krell’s order, the 501st and the 212th unconsciously fought each other to death. Thanks to Tup’s bravery, which definitely made him part of the 501st, Krell was arrested. Then again, Kix had to heal many brothers in a miserable state because of their General’s thirst for blood, while Jesse, Fives and the Captain Rex were interrogating Krell to know why he had betrayed them, and all the Republic.

A few hours later, when Kix finally left their cheap medbay, he immediately saw Jesse serenely walking towards him, a smirk on his lips. That smile meant: ‘Krell’s dead. It's all over. It’s all good.’

As for his pupils growing darker and darker as he was approaching, they were saying: ‘I blew up this supply ship for the 501st, for all of us... for you, Kix… so please, don't blame me…’. But his riduur wasn’t angry – although he had been very scared – because it wasn’t anything like a thoughtless ‘Jesse-like act’ as he liked to say, but something demanding courage and which had saved the lives of many clones, included Kix’s.

So it was a simple reflex for that very clone to deflect the visor of his weapon to aim at the wall. A reflex that said everything: ‘Thanks’, but also ‘You saved me, I save you and I love you.’

Kix made a calm step towards Jesse, now a few meters away. His only desire invading him slowly like a flame was to hug him tight enough to feel how alive his riduur was.


	6. How Lovers Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war is close, it’s a peaceful evening, it’s dark, their lives are about to change, they need to talk, to dream and to show their love to each other.

Around the end of the war, the atmosphere in the Republic’s battalions had changed, and for the better. Everyone could feel the victory getting closer to them when hearing the news of an acquisition of a separatist planet or the success of a siege. The growing hope reigned in ships and on all fronts.

When Anaxes siege began, the stakes were big because the planet symbolized the protector of the core of the Galaxy itself, so Corusant in fact, and it was also the headquarter of the whole Republican fleet.

For our two heroes, we could say things hadn’t really changed: they were still fighting with the same strength alongside Rex and the 501st, were losing brothers nearly every day, were keeping the same habits… All seemed the same, with some exceptions: the preceding month, Jesse had just passed the special ARC training after having been promoted, so he now attracted admiring eyes from many clones and proud looks from Captain Rex as well as his close friends.

As for Kix, he had let his hair grow and they were even darker than his blacks. It was apparently to ‘look even more beautiful’, well, that was the only reason he had given Jesse, anyway. And even if the ARC found it a pity his tattoos were now hidden, he had admitted his riduur to be truly handsome like this.

Furthermore, Kix had begun to work a few extra hours a day, even when the medbay wasn’t crowded, and this for several months now. But when Jesse had grumbled about this decision, his clone had just whispered he ‘had to’ and this had been his only justification.

Thus, he was coming back exhausted after each day on Anaxes, but the ARC hadn’t questioned it further, since he knew his clone hard worker and deeply trusted him. The other reason – he secretly enjoyed – was that he could fully gain benefit of his sleepy, soft and docile riduur opened to all the tenderness and affection of the world, to the extent where he always said ‘yes’ to everything without ever trying to negotiate.

That night, when he entered Jesse’s personal quarters – also another advantage of his promotion which enabled them more intimacy – he literally fell into his muscled arms, grumbling with pleasure and visibly exhausted:

‘My ARC trooper…’  
‘My little divinity’ Jesse purred against him while kissing his hair which he was taking great care to wash, style and worship every day as if they were his.

The sweet warmth Jesse’s naked and sculped torso was releasing quickly surrounded Kix and he immediately felt at home. Since his riduur had additional trainings thanks to his new status, he was so muscled that between his arms, he had the feeling of being a small, weak and precious thing: like a kitten, or a puppet. And Kix loved that sensation.

‘I need to feel that heavenly skin against mine so much…’ Jesse whispered after a silence as if he was only thinking and biting his lip.

He hastily removed the upper half of his blacks and as soon as he saw Kix’s lightly tanned, skinny but well-groomed torso, like pure gold melted then molded on him, Jesse couldn’t help but greet one of the sensitive flower of his torso. With his tongue first, then with all his mouth but restraining his wildness in him, he kept a beautiful subtility in his gestures, like a simple and delicate sign of respect on the back of an important person’s hand.

Kix, already dizzy, drugged by this love, only last a few seconds before emitting a whine meaning both ‘more’ and ‘you’re so predictable’. And so only a weak articulated sound came out of his mouth, addressing this head pressed against his golden torso:

‘Bunk…’

But he didn’t even have the time to make a step that Jesse was sliding a hand under his hips and slightly lifting him, drawing a small scream of surprise from Kix’s lips when he felt his feet suddenly take off from the ground. Barely releasing one of his riduur’s flowers from his mouth, he purred while approaching his bed:

‘A divinity doesn’t have to walk…’

Smiling in front of Jesse’s childish but flattering stupidity, Kix let his slave laid on the bed while keeping him firmly on him, head stuck to his shoulder. Then, he played with him a bit, sharing a few passionate kisses becoming slower and slower: he wanted to know for how long Kix would fight against sleep, just in order to get more love. Eventually, Jesse stopped this torture after a while and let his riduur fall asleep on him while brushing his adorable new black hair.

However, staring at the ceiling, he too was beginning to muse about certain things, as many people were starting to, pushed by the end of the war coming, and more precisely their future lives, after the Republic’s victory. As this war seemed to have lasted an eternity – a life for clones – it was something they avoided talking about because, generally, none cared about them and a civil life represented a true jump into the unknown which tended to scare them.

These times though, Jesse more and more often found himself thinking about their future once civil… free and… almost ordinary – although in a so large and diverse Galaxy, normality was a very vague notion. That night, his thoughts were quite positive and possibly even idyllic… And he wanted to share some with his half asleep little clone:

‘When we’ll be out of all this horror… I would like to go on a beach with you… Anywhere… to enjoy the peace normal people sometimes enjoy… they would be just us… sand and sounds of the waves… stars if we’re lucky… and we could play with our bodies on this beach… outside, in the middle of nature… but it wouldn’t be cold, don’t worry, it would be as sweet and pleasant as a summer night on Corusant… We didn’t see a lot of beaches on campaigns but I’m sure it exists… We could tell each other all the love in us we restrained during all this war… What do you say, little Kix?’

His clone’s dreaming eyes slowly opened and he softly and sleepily kissed Jesse’s neck, mumbling with a grateful smile:

‘I think I’d like that a lot.’

Happy with this positive answer giving only more realism to his dream, Jesse briefly squeezed Kix’s backside with his hands. An idea, an irrepressible desire seized him as abruptly as if a mosquito had just stung him. Very gently in order not to disturb his clone, Jesse shifted from under Kix to silently sitting on his legs, in the hollow of his knees. However, even discreet, such a change of position couldn’t go unnoticed:

‘What are you doing?’ Kix’s sleepy voice said, cuteness exceeding the understanding and surely the conscience of any human being.

As an answer, Jesse delicately lowered the bottom half of his clone’s blacks as if they were made of sandpaper, in order to discover his adorable and perfect little buttocks. Even if all seemed divine in Kix, Jesse had to admit his backside symbolized one of the things he liked the most in him. Was it because of its curvature and its well-balanced roundness, attracting like a crescent moon, or because of its softness similar to the skin of a young peach? Probably all this…

Jesse intensely sighed when he saw these moons exposed in front of him, as to remind himself how lucky he was to be able to enjoy this intoxicating vision at least once in his life. The fire in him seemed consumed by the want to worship them and to bow down on them, so low he would be able to breathe them. Suddenly, he saw Kix’s questioning face – but without actually seeing it – turning a bit towards him, surprised he still hadn’t done anything.

‘Can I kiss them?’ Jesse asked, almost shy.  
‘Go on’ Kix smiled before landing his cheek on his crossed arms, ‘they’re all yours.’

Grateful, Jesse took care of fixing his hands on the sheets in order to get the perfect position where only his lips would be in contact with his treasures. And when he tenderly kissed them like newborn babies, he had the feeling to be the luckiest clone in the whole Galaxy.

After a respectful greeting to both of the moons, Jesse lightly petted them to appreciate their peachy softness for an eternity, without ever getting bored, so after a while he thought Kix had fallen asleep.

Then, abruptly pushed by desire which always wants more, he began tasting them like rare sweets, and wanting to savor them like a fly on an appetizing food, lightly pressing one after the other, as if they were suddenly going to throw milk which he could delight, then repeating the motion. It was like a kitten pressing his paws against its mother’s belly to feed itself, in its first moments of life.

Sometimes, some small sighs from Kix were telling Jesse he was still half awake because of his whims, but he enjoyed them all the same because, after what seemed to be hours, there wasn’t an inch of skin his riduur’s tongue hadn’t crossed. So with a last kiss, he let the moons rest after so much adventures but still watched them for a while with an adorably possessive eye:

‘Only mine.’

Then, he took back his initial position under the docile creature – also used as a hot-water bag – named Kix with the greatest patience in order not to disturb his drowsiness. Then, still feeling full of love, he wanted to whisper some secret to his riduur’s hands – which he did: gently taking his weak wrists, slowly opening his palms like if they were closed petals of fragile flowers, then landing a kiss inside of each palm before closing them with their fingers in order to keep his love secrets safe.

Then, finally convinced to sleep, he landed Kix’s wrists on the mattress, above their heads and covered his hands with his own, a way of guaranteeing a perfect and solid contact of his torso against his that Kix wouldn’t be able to break – even if he wanted to. However, looking one last time at his clone’s face before falling asleep, Jesse realized Kix was observing him while biting his lower lip.

‘What is it?’

‘You made me… I… I’m…’ his riduur stammered with embarrassment while blushing and adding with a guilty voice: ‘I… I need… Please… Can you…?’

Understanding the situation when he felt Kix’s fully awake caterpillar move a bit against him, Jesse joyfully smirked – because flattered with the effect he had on Kix with just a few kisses – and he devilishly pushed on his hands pinned on the mattress, simply to see his clone’s eyes beginning to beg. Then, pitying his desire, he sneaked his left hand between them and whispered with a reassuring tone, as if he was speaking to a child in distress:

‘I’m here, I’m here, just… don’t move your hands.’

Arrived at destination, his hand began the massage which drew a plaintive cry from Kix’s throat but his body greedily answered to his gestures by hips rolling, making Jesse laugh. Then, eyes closed and the breath quickly becoming jerky, Kix murmured, still blushing:

‘You know what I like so much about you? I could… I could wake you up at 3 a.m.… in the middle of a camp full of brothers… to ask you to exploit your throat… and you’d always say ‘yes’… and on top of that… you’d be so good at it… so good… Oh kriff!’

Feeling him move more and more vigorously, Jesse grabbed his nape to hold him still against his shoulder and instantly felt his frenetic and desperate breath hit his skin while he quickened the path of his left hand.

‘I know, I know…’ he reassured on the hollow of his right ear, ‘I’ve got you.’

And he continued to amplify his gestures under a Kix meowing with love and desire. Hardly accepting this treatment that seemed so slow, his hands tensed more and more against the sheets but nicely stayed where Jesse had put them, as if the kisses in his palms were carefully keeping him pinned there.

In the end, when he overcame the paroxysm of happiness, Kix bit the skin against which his forehead was pressed, under the influence of Jesse’s hand still on his nape. Then, he seemed to fall even more on his clone, without letting go of the skin between his teeth, and Jesse had the sweet feeling of being covered with a limp, warm and living weight.

His fingers playing with the dirty and wonderful substance stuck between them and his right hand tickling his riduur’s black hair, Jesse peacefully let Kix recover and feel the last joyful vibrations.

‘Yeah, you’re right’ the exhausted clone sighed, ‘it will be amazing on a beach…’

‘When we’ll be out of all this horror…’ Jesse smiled before kissing his cute little hairy head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But they never will…
> 
> This story hints at Kix and Order 66 stuff I find interesting: in my version, Kix grew his hair to hide the fact he removed his inhibitor chip, not because he knew their purpose but because he believed Fives when he told him at the 79th that these chips were dangerous and his overtimes on Anaxes are to study his own chip and to discover why it would be dangerous. He also believes there was a plot against Fives because himself didn’t notice any change of behavior when he removed his own chip.
> 
> He wants to find the guilty and the truth but unlike Fives, he tries not to draw the attention on him and doesn’t talk to anyone about this, in order not to be seen as a danger too and his researches to be ruined. So, if he doesn’t tell Jesse, it’s to protect him in any case the guilty learnt Kix had information about this secret which was supposed to die with Fives.


	7. How it Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the story to end gently and smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during Season 7 Episode 1 ‘The Bad Batch’ (at night on Anaxes).

Once the fire lit up and the small group all sat around it, it immediately reminded Jesse of that night spent on a lonely planet around a fire like this one, and where he had told Kix the story of a mysterious clone to put him to sleep. Jesse hadn’t really invented it because he had first heard it at the 79th but he couldn’t remember when exactly.

In the story – real or not: it’s up to you – the mysterious clone was saving a planet with the only power of his words which had convinced the locals to fight the separatists, whatever the price was. Of course, Jesse had romanticized it a bit but when he finished, Kix was deeply sleeping between his legs, his head settled on his riduur’s thigh and his dark hair still being brushed by gentle fingers, like a lullaby.

That night though, there was no story, no peaceful sleep nor lullaby. As soon as Rex pronounced his orders after a sudden increase of pressure and a short argument with the Bad Batch, no one spoke and everyone began packing up his things. Kix was going to stay with the injured Commander Cody for an emergency evacuation while Jesse and the others were gonna continue the mission and head towards the main control center.

Still dusty and annoyed after having been thrown to the ground so easily by Wrecker, Jesse discreetly and hurriedly nodded to Kix, meaning ‘follow me’. Understanding quickly, the medic crossed Crosshair’s contemptuous gaze before going towards the black trees his riduur had sank in.

In these exotic forests, it was really cold at night and so dark that being apart from the others in this place was quickly scary. Making a few more steps though, to sink a bit further into the darkness, Kix turned his head from right to left, frowning.

The others were barely visible a dozen of meters away thanks to the light the fire was emitting. Jesse was nowhere to be seen and what’s more, he was wondering where himself was too. Since the unexpected turn of things – the fact that the team had to go now – Kix wasn’t doubting one second with Jesse’s intentions for the few minutes before his departure.

What was making him laugh though, was that even for something that quick and that simple, Jesse had, despite all, the need to play with the situation like a child to have more fun.

‘Come on, come here, we don’t have all night’ Kix smiled, looking innocently at the sky in the hope of making his clone go out of his hiding place by admitting he had won the game.

It didn’t miss: nearly instantly, Jesse jumped from behind him without a single sound, like a wolf seeking its prey, and making Kix start, he gently but firmly pinned him against the closest tree. Their armor knocked against each other when Jesse pressed his victim against the stem emanating an intense pale red. Stuck, Kix could then see the light of indescribable joy in Jesse’s eyes. Sometimes, he wouldn’t admit it but, he loved his riduur’s playful nature.

Now completely at his mercy, Kix smiled when he saw the desire shaping in his clone’s pupils and the next second, Jesse caught this docile creature’s hot lips. Possessive, he hastened to cup his cheeks with his large hands in order to control him more and silently tell him he was about to reign in his mouth. As an answer, he felt Kix’s tongue greedily wriggle with anticipation against his. Kriff it seemed demanding that night! Jesse thought, shivering.

At this moment, he bitterly regretted having to leave, because it would have been so simple to slip away from the group during the night for a few hours of pleasure in the middle of nature. It was as if Kix was softly murmuring this dream to him by his appreciative meows. But sadly, it was only a simple goodbye-kiss, a ‘goodnight’ and a ‘I love you, be safe’. Suddenly wanting to feel this message differently, Jesse went out of Kix’s mouth and glued his nose against his.

His riduur’s fully dilated eyes, surrounded by these two imposing hands, were burning with love and Jesse then knew he had the exact same regret as him. They smiled to each other, accomplices, when abruptly, a disgusted voice came from behind them:

‘Yuck, so you’re one of these clones…’

Jesse turned, surprised, then saw Crosshair staring vaguely at them before walking away, him and his weapon, in front of Jesse’s frowned eyebrows. For long, he followed the defective clone with his eyes narrowed with hatred before, in the end, returning his attention on an impassible and patient Kix, still pinned against the tree by his vod’s hands and weight. Unconsciously, the ARC trooper then caught his riduur’s nose between his teeth and kissed it, whispering:

‘I swear I’m gonna kill him before the end of the mission if he doesn’t shut up…’

Kix burst out laughing in front of Jesse’s threatening tone, paradoxical with the adorable way he was worshipping his nose without realizing it. Laugh that he shouldn’t have let out because as quick as a lightning bolt, Jesse took benefit of the opportunity to slip in his mouth again and affectionately rub against his palate. His happy victim purred and encouraged, with a few eager gestures, the hands on his cheeks to move too.

What Kix loved above all – Jesse had understood it over the years – was the feeling of being owned.

‘Try not to get yourself killed, first…’ he stammered while feeling his riduur’s tongue tickle him with far too much fun.  
‘Only if you… hmmm… promise to be safe too…’  
‘Deal.’

Hearing other footsteps in the vegetation behind them, probably some other team members, Jesse felt he should have left, but he simply couldn’t. Because the innocent way Kix’s mouth was constantly asking for more was holding him back everytime. So his riduur was the only guilty, but how can you ask someone to be reasonable when he visits your mouth and plans to settle in it forever?

‘Jesse!’ a new voice exclaimed behind them and from his authoritarian tone, it was definitely Rex, ‘hurry and get your butt here! You’ll kriff him tomorrow!’

Resigned but impatiently smiling to the very idea, Jesse broke the kiss against his will, withdrew his hands from his riduur’s marvelous black hair – they had indeed gone far – then finally, he released his clone from the weight keeping him against the tree. And he smirked:

‘Goodnight, little Kix…’

On that, he turned, satisfied, like a hero having given a simple clone a few hours of happiness and now waiting for thanks and admirative looks. Or just like a clone having stolen a few forbidden moments of pleasure with his love, Jesse hurriedly returned to the campfire, where he had left his bucket and heavy and imposing equipment.

‘Yeah, see you later!’ Kix answered with the same smile but didn’t move a muscle.

For a moment, Jesse disappeared behind the thick vegetation, only his shape visible thanks to the soft light of the fire, then reappeared a few seconds later, hastily adjusting his armor and weapons, his bucket only half on his head. He then headed towards Rex and the group, running, but when a dozen of meters away, when he was gonna pass in front of his riduur to join them, he stopped to face him.

And, sure that he was smiling under his bucket, Kix watched him saluting him with a clumsy reverence which his stiff armor didn’t like. His spectator burst out laughing then observed Jesse hurrying to catch up the others, passing through tall black ferns until he disappeared again.

It was his Jesse alright: always happy, funny but so determined, brave, talented, oh yes so talented, kind and as precious as a ruby, Kix was telling himself that everytime Jesse landed his lips on his.

Sometimes, he caught himself, blushing, thinking of nothing but their deep love, of how lucky he was and at that moment – until he remembered Commander Cody’s presence near the campfire – it was the case. He would have wanted to run after Jesse, to get rid of his armor and to throw himself in the ferns with him, just to get one more kiss on his nose that his riduur loved so much.

‘It’s just a goodbye’ Kix told himself while coming back, smiling, near the campfire, ‘it’s only a goodbye’.

But it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that, Kix got captured by the Separatists and Jesse died executing Order 66. What an awful end for these two and their goodbye was so much simpler and lighter than it should have been if they had known they would never see each other again. But it’s exactly what makes it so heartbreaking. And I really wanted it to be like that in order to keep this feeling of horrible frustration about this story so cute but with an abrupt end. Hope you liked it that way and thanks for those who read it all!
> 
> And don’t worry, I’m not finished with these two yet!


End file.
